


Too Hot

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage, Nudity, Seduction, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Imagine combatting the summer heat with Merlin





	Too Hot

The July sun was simply sweltering and Hamish was honestly struggling, sweat covering most of his brow and his jacket abandoned long ago. After the whirlwind that this most recent mission was, in the mountains of Siberia no less, he had thought that coming home to true summer would have been refreshing to his chilled bones. But it wasn’t. It was just plain hot. And the only thing keeping him sane was knowing that when he walked in the door of his home, he’d find two things that could give him some relief: well-functioning central air and you.

As he turned the key in the door and made those first steps into the house, the comfort was almost immediate. A blast of cold air hit his face and he heard you singing, with no concern for volume or discretion, from the kitchen. With a smile on his face, he threw off his shoes, his tie, and flicked open the first few buttons of his button-down before following the melody of your voice.

The sight he found made his breath hitch and undid any good work the chilled air running through the vents had done. You were shaking your hips as you stirred a bowl of what appeared to be some kind of batter, your cheeks hot from exertion, wearing absolutely nothing but that damned apron he had bought you last year, the red floral one with the frilly tuliping on the edges that covered everything from his gaze, though just barely so.

Upon hearing him in the doorway, a giant smile consumed your expression, and you turned your face to meet his rather frazzled gaze.

“Hey there, handsome,” you offered, leaning forward to peck his cheek.

“Quite the get-up you’ve got there,” he said, reaching up to play with the fringe on the shoulder straps, tracing downward until his fingertips were just touching the swell of your breasts before pulling his hand away.

“It’s really hot out, if you haven’t noticed. I need to stay cool,” you defended.

Hamish simply laughed, “I understand. I’m feeling like I could use a cold shower myself right now.” His eyes roamed up your body just for a moment before a rather cheeky grin spread across his face.

That statement earned him a playful slap across the arm with the dish towel you had been holding, but as you pulled away, he caught your wrist, pulling you swiftly to him. His arms found your waist with ease, blindly pulling at the bow holding your apron together.

“Hamish,” you whined, though how you leaned your head against his chest completely undermined any complaint your voice was making, “Don’t you want these cookies I am making you?”

He pulled away slightly to consider your question, reaching a finger over to scoop at the dough. As he brought it to his mouth, you watched as he contemplated the taste, his expression not giving much away.

“Good,” he confirmed, “Though not as good as you.” And with that he swiftly lifted you up, moving to sit you on the counter.

“No,” you squealed, “Don’t set me on the flour!”

Without a hesitation, Hamish took the dishtowel you had abandoned and gently placed it on the counter behind you, covering up whatever crazy mess you made in your mixing process.

“Better?” he asked, one hand still firmly under your rear as you clung tightly to his neck.

“Better,” you confirmed with a light kiss to his jaw as he set you down.

“And you know,” he teased, as you began to wrap your legs around his waist, “You’d be a lot less hot without this oven on.” He reached over and shut it off. You let out a whimper in protest, your hard work abandoned.

“You now. Cookies later,” he reassured you, leaning forward to finally provide you with his sweet, painfully slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176098062506/too-hot-merlin-x-reader


End file.
